


Tabletop

by Minuete



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [20]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent calendar prompt, Day 21, F/M, Friendship, The Lone Gunmen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, playing board games with family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: Mulder and Scully play a tabletop game with The Lone Gunmen





	Tabletop

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr only-txf-fanart’s Philes’ Xmas Advent Calendar Prompt Day 21: playing board games with family
> 
> Inspired by a true story.

“You know, Mulder,” Scully quietly started as she leaned and tilted her head up to face him, “when you had me reminiscing about playing board games with family the other day during our stakeout, then asked if I wanted to play a board game with you, this isn’t what I had in mind.” She glanced across the table watching The Lone Gunmen busying themselves preparing the materials needed for the night: snacks, beverages, dry erase markers, polyhedral dice, a of couple books, pencils, and some pre-filled sheets with various sizes of blocked grids.

  
“Well, what did you have in mind?” Mulder murmured curiously, unfazed by her incredulous stare at his response.

  
“Well, for one, an _actual_ board game,” she answered flustered. She watched as Frohike finally sat down, cracked open one of the books, sipped from a glass of water, and thumbed through the pages. “Dungeons and Dragons _isn’t_ a board game. It’s considered a _tabletop_.” 

  
Mulder shrugged. “It’s like a board game. There’s a chronological order you must take to get to the end with rules and guidelines. There’s obstacles, monsters, puzzles, and prizes whenever you reach certain points in the storyline. Think of it as The Game Of Life or Monopoly except that you get to use your imagination and create your own character instead of being a game piece.” Scully sighed as Frohike announced to everyone that the game was about to start.

  
After voicing her opinion on sexist female wardrobe attire, Scully managed to create a modestly-covered human cleric. The rest of the guys already had their characters created.

  
“Thanks for joining us, Agent Scully,” Byers said, “A couple of the folks we usually play with are out of town, and one had to cancel because he fell ill.”

  
“Um, no problem.” She glanced over at Mulder wondering if this was his weekly routine with these guys on a Saturday night. He was scribbling down something on his character sheet.

  
“Yeah,” Langly chimed in, “we’re really close to defeating the boss in this lore Frohike created, and we need at least 3 people to form a decent party to defeat the enemies along the way.”

  
“Wait! There are three of you: Byers, Mulder, and you.”

  
“Actually, I don’t count,” Mulder admitted, “I’m relegated to be a glorified barkeep and dispense information to adventurers such as yourself.”

  
“Barkeep, my ass, Mulder!” growled Frohike, “I made you be a drunken elf in the taverns in all the towns this time. Hopefully this will teach you a lesson on running your mouth against a Dungeon Master.”

  
“Frohike takes his role very seriously, Scully,” Mulder stage-whispered to her. Frohike shot Mulder a murderous glare as he started to narrate.

  
Three hours later, final boss defeated and bellies full of junk food, Mulder and Scully bid adieu to The Lone Gunmen and headed to their cars.

  
“See? That wasn’t so bad, right?” Mulder asked as he walked Scully to her car. She shook her head smiling.

  
“It’s still not a board game.”

  
“Well, Scully. The night’s still young.” The two reached her car. Scully unlocked and opened the driver’s door. She looked up at Mulder with the door acting as a barrier between them as she stood just outside her car. An amused expression was on her face.

  
“What are you suggesting, Mulder?”

  
“A game of Scrabble at my place.”

  
“You’re on.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you need resolution please read iceteainthebag’s fic Three Letters: Ten Points fic on AO3. Mulder’s suggestion to play Scrabble in my fic was inspired by this fic.


End file.
